Silence
by Maplestar of Dawnclan
Summary: Silentpaw, Perishpaw, and Deadpaw aren't normal cats. They are Dark Forest cats. They have a shared power. Silentpaw is..well.. silent. When they are exiled from their clan, they move into the Twolegplace. But they are seeking revenge... Rated T for some violence.
1. Prolouge

**This is slightly based off of the writing challenge I did for Soulclan, Silent Rage. And, you get no Allegiances and a bad prologue because I'm feeling lazy right now.**

* * *

Silentkit and her siblings, Deadkit and Perishkit, looked on at Mistflower's dead body. In the last few moons, many cats in Leafclan had died. First was their father, killed by a fox. Then, at the end of leaf-bare, Rainkit, Ivyfur, and Oakstar died of greencough. Then Wolfpaw in a border battle. And now Mistflower of old age. It was like a curse. And they were the three cursed kits.

Silentkit was mute, thought to be a bad omen. Perishkit was generally avoided, although she had a beautiful voice, sweet, like honey. She was said to be bad luck, perhaps because of her name. And lastly, Deadkit. He had eyes which seemed to be always glazed, and distant, though they were perfectly fine.

The whole clan tried to avoid them. Except for their mother, who was the only cat in the clan who was kind to them. They had made up a plan, wordlessly, as Silentkit was mute. They had a power, which was quite great, and could be used for good or for evil. They planned to use it for evil. They had the power of telekinesis.

* * *

 **Eh, bad prologue, I know, I know. Get over it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I present to you... Chapter one of Silence! Soo, here's some stuff you'll need to know for this chapter.**

 _This is just thought._

 _This is Silentpaw to Perishpaw._

 ** _This is Silentpaw to Deadpaw._**

This is Silentpaw to both.

 **This is Deadpaw to Silentpaw.**

 _ **This is Perishpaw to Silentpaw.**_

* * *

Silentpaw growled. She was tired of doing the same training over and over. _I know how to attack a cat from above!_ She hoped the training would be over soon. When will our mentors figure out that we know this already? **I don't know. Although we really shouldn't know how yet. Not all cats train in the Dark Forest.** **_I'm not really sure, but they'll know when we do the move perfectly!_ ** Yeah, I guess. When Nightfall asked Silentpaw to demonstrate the move, she did it perfectly, as did Perishpaw and Deadpaw. The rest of the day went by well, and their training went by quite quickly.

"So, ever wonder why you're mute?" Deadpaw asked Silentpaw, not bothering to use his telepathy. _**No. Why should I? If it means I get a cool power, I'm fine with it.**_

"Don't be so rude! You could at least use your telepathy to communicate with her. You know she doesn't talk,"Perishpaw mewed, her voice silkily sweet. Just then, their mentors came over.

"We're going hunting,"Blackscar, Deadpaw's mentor, meowed gruffly.

"Mmkay,"Perishpaw mewed. They headed out through the camp entrance.

* * *

When they came back from hunting, they had two squirrels, five mice, a vole, and a blue jay. The clan was amazed by their catch, ad wondered how they did it. Not only were they used to being quiet, but because they were perfect at teaming up on prey. _or teaming up in a battle._

Silentpaw wondered when Snowstar was going to have the battle against Waterclan. They had been rudely crossing borders, stealing prey, and trying to take parts of Leafclan's territory for as long as anycat could remember, even the elders. When Snowstar made the announcement that there would be a battle, the clan rejoiced.

Hey, wonder when we're going to have that battle against Waterclan? _**Yeah, Snowstar announced it like, two moons ago!**_ _ **Yes! I can't wait to be able to rip flesh that isn't prey or one of our Dark Forest mentors.**_ _Yes, I know! It'll be so exciting!_

As they were communicating with one another, Moonberry, Perishpaw's mentor, as well as the deputy, padded up. "We are having the battle with Waterclan in five sunrises," she announced to them then walked away. The three apprentices stared at each other in astonishment. It's getting dark anyway, so let's eat then go sleep so we can get in some training. I plan to seriously injure some Waterclan cats. **_I know! We've been waiting for so long!_** And with that, they grabbed the squirrel that Deadpaw had killed, ate, and went to sleep.

* * *

Silentpaw and her siblings were in the Dark Forest, a place where the only light is given off by odd, glowing mushrooms. The ground and trees were slimy, but they were used to it. They had been coming to this place every night possible since they were five moons old. And now they were nine moons old. They were used to the sinister snickers and prying eyes when they came here. That is what happens in the home of evil, after all.

They padded to the clearing where they always trained. There was nobody there, so they knew their Dark Forest mentors would try to ambush them. They sat in the middle of the clearing, each one's back to the others, and waited. It wasn't too long before Ivytooth, Wolfclaw, and Leopardtalon leapt out of the bushes and attempted to ambush them.

But the three apprentices were expecting it. Silentpaw kicked out at Ivytooth, Deadpaw bit Wolfclaw's hind leg, and Perishpaw clawed at Leopardtalon's face. _Go for the eyes. It's not like we can blind the Dark Forest cats. I tried it with Ivytooth before._ **_Okay. Sounds good!_**

Perishpaw swiped out at Leopardtalon's eyes, but the golden she-cat was somehow expecting it and leapt away. Silentpaw slashed Ivytooth's chest, and Ivytooth responded with a scratch on Silentpaw's shoulder. Silentpaw winced slightly. _That'll probably leave a scar._ Deadpaw leapt onto Wolfclaw's back and dug in as hard as he could with his long, sharp claws.

Suddenly, their mentors stepped back and Wolfclaw shrugged Deadpaw off his back as if he were a leaf. All three apprentices had a few scratches, although Silentpaw's shoulder scratch was probably the worst.

"Very good, apprentices. Today, we will be training you separately,"Ivytooth, who was somewhat like deputy of the Dark Forest, growled. **I'm fine with that. As long as Wolfclaw doesn't try to kill me.** _**I know. I hope Ivytooth doesn't go insane with this training.**_

Ivytooth took Silentpaw to the river, Wolfclaw took Deadpaw deeper into the forest, and Leopardtalon brought Perishpaw to the marsh.

"Now, get in the water and swim,"Ivytooth meowed, gesturing towards the dark, sludgy water. Silentpaw looked at her like she was insane. Ivytooth sighed. "Just do it! You're not the first apprentice I've trained!"

Silentpaw gave her a look which obviously asked why.

"Don't you have a battle with Waterclan in five sunrises? Now get in the water!"Ivytooth snarled impatiently. Silentpaw reluctantly padded into the water. It felt odd. She had fallen into a stream once, when she was a kit, but that water had felt much different than this. _Eh, it must be because it's Dark Forest water._

Silentpaw and Ivytooth worked on battle moves for in and around the river until the sun was coming up, and Silentpaw, Deadpaw, and Perishpaw laid down and closed their eyes so that they could get back to their own nests.

* * *

 **So, like the new story? I am quite fond of it, and I have great plans for it!**

 **Question of the Day (QOTD):What do you thnk will happen a bit later on in the story?**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter of Silence! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I'm sticking this here again, maybe I'll put it in every chapter, I don't know. But do you notice the two changes?**

 _This is just thought._

 _This is Silentpaw to Perishpaw._

 ** _This is Silentpaw to Deadpaw._**

This is Silentpaw to both.

 **This is Deadpaw to Silentpaw.**

 **This is Deadpaw to both.**

 _ **This is Perishpaw to Silentpaw.**_

 **'''This is Perishpaw to both.'''** (I ran out of combinations!)

 **Anyhow,enjoy!**

* * *

Silentpaw woke up and stretched. She opened her mouth in a yawn, exposing her needle-sharp teeth.

"Cats of Leafclan! The day has come for the battle with Waterclan!"Snowstar announced from the clearing. Hey guys! Wake up! It's almost time for the battle!

Deadpaw muttered something in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open. Perishpaw let out a delicate yawn before getting up and stretching. She then sat and groomed herself. _Really? Of all the things to be worried about right now, you're worried about your fur?_ Perishpaw jerked her head up and stared at Silentpaw like she was crazy. **_Of course! What will the Waterclan cats think if we aren't groomed properly?_** _Who cares what those fish-faces think? We're going to make war, not friends!_ Perishpaw snarled and leapt at Silentpaw. Silentpaw's eyes widened and she clawed Perishpaw's shoulder instinctually.

Deadpaw jolted awake and stared at the two she-cats. "What in the name of Starclan and the Dark Forest are you doing? You're supposed to be ripping Waterclan cats apart, not each other!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to separate them.

Snowstar's voice rang from the clearing once more. "On the attack patrol with me will be Moonberry, Nightfall, Blackscar, Sunfang, Wolftooth, Flowerfur, Mosspelt, Whiteclaw, Deadpaw, Silentpaw, and Perishpaw. We will leave at sunhigh."

Silentpaw and Perishpaw broke apart instantly and padded out into the clearing. You could hardly see the scratch on Perishpaw's shoulder, but Silentpaw was right and Ivytooth's scratch had become a scar. Nobody had questioned it, as if they had just accepted her mysteriously appearing scars.

"Oh Silentpaw! There you are! We're going hunting,"Nightfall exclaimed when she saw Silentpaw. _Alright, that works. Nothing better to do anyway. I mean, I know every battle move, Leafclan and Dark Forest,_ Slentpaw thought as she padded over to the camp entrance where Nightfall was waiting. They headed out into the forest. Silentpaw glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was still low in the sky.

As they padded on, she heard a rustle in the bushes and smelled a squirrel. She pricked her ears and turned her head to where it was among the roots of an oak a couple tail-lengths away, shoving acorns in its mouth. Silentpaw dropped into a crouch and began stalking towards it. Nightfall stood still and glanced at Silentpaw, then saw the squirrel. _Heh. I guess my hearing is better since I don't spend so much time talking._ Silentpaw almost chuckled at her own thought, but then her thought shifted back to the squirrel. When she was within pouncing distance, she lunged for it. The squirrel squirmed beneath her paws for a few moments before she leaned down and snapped its neck.

Silentpaw picked up her squirrel and padded back over to her mentor. "Nice catch!"Nightfall exclaimed. "I didn't even notice it!" Slentpaw simply nodded and looked up to see where the sun was. Just a bit farther than before.

 **Hey! Whatch'a doing?** _**Hunting. Doing what Nightfall brought me out to do.**_ Silentpaw rolled her eyes. **Okay, well what have you caught?** **_A squirrel. Besides, why does it matter?_ Because I'm starved! That squirrel sounds mighty good right about now... _Ugh! I am not going to bring you food just because you're a bit hungry. Get something off the fresh-kill pile!_ No! The only thing there is a stale mouse from yesterday! _So? Why can't you make do with that and the thought of ripping apart some Waterclan cats for now?_ Ooh, flesh... and mouse flesh. Both work.  ** Silentpaw sighed. She glanced at her mentor, then padded off into the undergrowth to hunt by herself.

After just a few fox-lengths, she literally stepped on a mouse. She bent down and killed it, savoring the taste of it's blood. She began to make her way through the undergrowth and back to camp. She knew Nightfall quite well, and knew that when she wandered off, Nightfall went back to camp as soon as she realized. On her way back to camp, she caught another mouse and a blue jay.

When she got back to camp, she laid her prey on the empty fresh-kill pile and looked up at the sun. Nearly sunhigh. She padded over to where Deadpaw and Perishpaw were sitting and plopped down. **'''** **It's about time you got back _.'_ ''** I was busy hunting! **Well, there's still not much on the fresh-kill pile.** Deadpaw looked disdainfully over at the prey Silentpaw had caught, along with the few mice her mentor got.  Well, did you expect me to miss my first battle so that I could catch a few more mice? The people "gaurding" the camp can hunt. **'''Oh, please just calm down. It's enough prey for the battling cats to have some energy.'''** Deadpaw grunted and went over to the pile. He grabbed Silentpaaw's squirrel and came back over to them. **Here. Let's eat!** Silentpaw nodded and bent down to take a bite of the squirrel.

As soon as they finished the squirrel, Snowstar summoned the clan. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather!"he said, somewhat rushed. The three apprentices charged over and sat down in front of the High Rock. They stared up at Snowstar expectantly, their thirst for blood showing obviously in their eyes. Snowstar looked at them a bit worriedly. The other cats in the clan padded over and sat down. He began his announcement.

"Cats of Leafclan! Though we are about to go into battle, all of you need to keep the Warrior Code in mind! This battle is not to kill, it is simply to punish cats who have not been obeying the Code." Snowstar glanced at the scratch on Perishpaw's shoulder and Silentpaw snorted. Almost all the gathered cats looked at her disdainfully.

"To battle!"Snowstar yowled and jumped off the rock. The rest of the battle patrol followed him out the camp entrance. They raced through the forest towards the river, the wind streaming through their pelts. They crept across the border and crossed the stepping stones. They slunk through the undergrowth and towards the camp. They saw a small hunting patrol and attacked them. The Waterclan cats let out yowls of surprise and one of the smaller ones, probably an apprentice, raced off towards their camp.

Get the apprentice before it brings back-up! Deadpaw and Perishpaw looked up from where they were clawing a gray she-cat and darted over towards the apprentice. Silentpaw raced over too, and blocked its path. One of the warriors saw this and ran over, obviously intending to do something about the two Perishpaw and Deadpaw. You two, watch out! They whirled around and hit the cat in the face with a flurry of scratches. The dazed cat just stood for a moment before lashing out at Perishpaw. She leapt away nimbly and leapt onto the warriors back, digging her claws in deep.

Silentpaw leapt forward to help, forgetting the apprentice they were supposed to be holding hostage. It raced away towards their camp. _Mouse dung!_ Silentpaw thought, seeing the apprentice dash off. _Well, no matter, we need to work on this one._ With that thought in mind, she lashed out at the warrior's eye as Ivytooth had taught her. He fell to the ground and tried to scratch one of the apprentices, though not making contact due to being halfway blind. _Heheh, Score._

Deadpaw grinned and bit down on the cat's tail. The Waterclan warrior yowled in pain and lashed out again, grazing Silentpaw's chest fur.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat us!"Perishpaw mewed in a sing-song tone. The cat growled and attempted to get up, but Perishpaw dug her claws in even deeper. "Oh, I wouldn't recommend that."

The warrior growled but stayed low to the ground. "Aw, what's wrong? Afraid of a few apprentices?" Deadpaw mocked the cat.

Suddenly, a battle patrol emerged from the bushes a few fox-lengths away. Another apprentice barreled into Perishpaw, but she just dug her claws deeper into the warrior's flesh to keep herself from being moved. The warrior yowled in pain and lashed out, only hitting the air.

"Stormtail!" Wavestar exclaimed, obviously seeing his eye. Silentpaw snarled at Wavestar and backed closer to the cat, Stormtail. _You're not taking him! It's too much fun seeing him in pain!_ "Oh, quite a cocky little apprentice, aren't you? Why don't you just say whatever's on your mind?"

Silentpaw snarled once more. Just then, she heard Ivytooth whisper in her ear,"Kill the leader."

 _Why?_ she asked, turning her head to where she thought her Dark Forest mentor was she didn't see her, although had she really expected to?

"Because he is the reason I'm dead and in the Dark Forest! Wouldn't you have loved to have me as your mentor in Leafclan?"she growled.

Silentpaw smirked and looked back towards the Waterclan leader. Now she was waiting for a time to attack.

"Come on, don't want to be disrespectful, do you?" he taunted. By now, the rest of his patrol had rushed off to the other battling cats, including the apprentice who had tried to attack Perishpaw. **Silentpaw, what are you thinking?** _ **Oh, you'll see. You'll see very soon.**_ Deadpaw looked at her confusedly

Suddenly, quick as a fox, she lunged at Wavestar and went right in for the killing blow. She bit his neck open and he fell to the ground, bleeding terribly. **Oh my Starclan! Silentpaw you killed a cat! You killed a leader!** Deadpaw stared at her disbeievingly and Perishpaw fainted, unhooking her claws from Stormtail's flesh. Stormtail jumped up, pushing Perishpaw aside, and ran back to the Waterclan camp.

Slowly the other cats turned and stared at them disbelievingly. "Do you know what you have done?"Snowstar screeched. "You killed him! I hope you know what that means!"

 _What does it mean? Exile?_ Silentpaw snorted.

* * *

Once Perishpaw recovered, they went back to camp, the other Leafclan cats keeping a distance from Silentpaw and her littermates.

When they got back to camp, as they had been quite far behind their campmates, the other cats in the clan were in two lines, leading from the entrance to the Hgh Rock. Snowstar was on top of the rock while their mother, Silverleaf, was sitting in a shadowy corner of the camp, obviously overcome with grief. All the cats took a few steps back when Silentpaw and her littermates walked into the camp.

Snowstar looked down at them, anger and the faintest trace of fear in his eyes. "Silentpaw. You have broken the warrior code by killing Wavestar. You, along with your siblings, will be exiled," he announced. Silverleaf was sobbing. "However, in all of Leafclan's history, an apprentice has never been exiled, and I intend to keep it that way. Though you do not deserve the title, I will give you your warrior names. Silentpaw will be Silentstorm, Perishpaw will be Perishsong, and Deadpaw will be Deadthorn."

There was no chanting as there had been with their apprentice ceremony, or as there was with other warrior ceremonies. Simply a tense silence. "Now Silentstorm, why did you choose to kill Wavestar?"

 _Tell him the truth, that my mentor told me to._ "She says that her mentor told her to,"Perishsong mewed.

"Nightfall?"Snowstar asked surprisedly.

"I have done no such thing!"he exclaimed.

Silentstorm snorted. _Tell him that he hardly deserves the title of a mentor and that I learned nothing from him._

"She says that you hardly deserve the title of being a mentor and that she learned nothing from you,"Perishsong meowed bluntly.

Nightfall stared at Silentstorm is surprise and Snowstar mewed,"So who is this cat you refer to as mentor?"

 _Once more, tell the truth. You know what to say._ "She says for me to tell the truth,so it is the truth I tell. The cat she is speaking of is Ivytooth."

The whole clan gasped in shock. A look of terror went onto Snowstar's face. "You are exiled and no longer a part of Leafclan! If one of my warriors finds any of you in our territory, they have every right to kill you! Now be gone!" he exclaimed, wild-eyed. As the three new warriors turned and walked out of the camp, the other cats yowled and raced away from them. _So, now I'm a rogue._

* * *

 **So, super long chapter this time! I think it came out well, what do ya'll think? A lot happened, but that's just how I am. Anyway, see you next time!**

 **QOTC(Question of the Chapter):What do you think Ivytooth did to be such a feared cat?**


End file.
